1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle seat. More particularly, the invention relates to a vehicle seat in which a seat main body that is slidably provided on the floor of the vehicle can be placed in a tipped up position, in which a seat cushion is flipped up, and that is locked so as not to slide when the seat main body is in a position in which it has been slid from a predetermined range (i.e., a range within which the seat main body can be fixed when an occupant sits in the seat, i.e., the range in which the seat can be used); hereinafter referred to as the “usable range”) to an unusable range that is outside of the predetermined range.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-22551 (JP-A-2005-22551), for example, describes a vehicle seat structure in which the amount of room behind the seat is increased by flipping up a seat cushion toward the rear and sliding a seat main body forward (in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle) out of a seat-usable range and into an unusable range. This vehicle seat has two types of locking devices for locking the seat main body so that it will not slide. One locking device is a device that locks the seat main body in the seat-usable range only when the seat main body is in a position that allows an occupant to be seated. The other locking device is a device that locks the seat main body in the unusable range only when the seat cushion is in a tipped up position. Providing these two types of locking devices in this way makes it possible to ensure that the seat main body is always used (to sit on) in a safe range, and prevents the seat main body from being used (to sit on) in the unusable range that is outside of the seat-usable range.
However, this technology requires the two types of locking devices, which makes the structure complicated.